Final Fantasy: Aria of Ruin
by DarkDiablo1995
Summary: A young vampire hunter is taken from his home-world to Spira through the work of Sin. While the hunter craves an adventure of his own, even he is worried about its outcome when Sin lets loose a wave of destruction upon Kilika Island, releasing the vampire hunter in the process. Can he find his way home? Takes place during the events of Final Fantasy X.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation to Another World

A.N: The storyline of this fanfiction occurs quite some time after the events of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, though it is also a cross-over with Final Fantasy X. While the O.C will add to the plot of this story, for the most part, it remains the same as that of Final Fantasy X. It should also be mentioned that this is my first fanfiction, so please, keep this in mind as you read the story.

Disclaimer: The elements used in this fanfiction, with the exception of my O.C, are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Final Fantasy: Aria of Ruin<p>

Chapter One: An Invitation to Another World

Kyoto, Japan, 2061. Ever since he had joined a top secret government agency by the request of a man named Genya Arikado two years ago, Jack Morris had made the move from his homeland of Transylvania over to Kyoto. In his workplace, however, he looked... distant. Almost as if he had just lost his best friend. Granted, it was exaggerating, but he _did_ in fact lose his best friend two years ago. He never dared mention it to anyone, but Arikado knew this as well. He was there. Yet he could do little to comfort the poor hunter.

"Mr. Arikado, is Mr. Morris here?", Sam Hakuba asked the ever stoic and silent man. A young boy of about 17 with brown eyes and red hair, wearing red clothing all over, he got along very well with Jack Morris. Maybe it was because he was interested in taking up arms as a vampire hunter, or maybe it was because the hunter himself knew how Sam felt when his mother, Mina Hakuba, died a week ago, but it mattered little. He was offered a place in Jack's home on the continent when his mother died, and he appreciatively accepted said offer. "He's in his workplace, Sam. Though I imagine a visit from you would do him some good. He's been... distant as of late. I think you can help him where I could not", Arikado answered, gesturing to a door to his right. "Thank you, Mr. Arikado", Sam replied before heading towards said door and knocking on it.

"Come in", a voice replied, which gave the redhaired boy the all clear to open the door. The sight that awaited him was a nicely organized office with a worktable. In the chair that was at the worktable was none other than Jack Morris himself. A strong and hardy man of 19, he had ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, and he wore a workman's attire not unlike Arikado's. "Well, if it isn't Sam. How might I be of assistance?", the hunter added, smiling. "Just wanted to come by and visit, see how things are holding up", Sam replied. Before long, though, Jack returned to filling out the paperwork that he had, then looking out the window at the ever busy streets.

"You alright, Jack?", the redhaired boy asked, concerned. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just some memories, is all", the hunter replied, though hesitantly. Sam didn't seem quite convinced, though. "I think there's more to this than what you're letting on...", he accused. Silence followed for a second before another smile, though small, was let loose from Jack. "You'd be correct in thinking that. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you what exactly happened. Curses, even Arikado had a hard time believing it, and he was with me some of the way", the hunter admitted. "But Dracula _did_ exist, didn't he? Everyone seemed to believe he didn't until the 2000's, and look where it got them", Sam pointed out.

Granted, it was indeed the truth. Dracula _did_ in fact exist. He wasn't alive now, but he did exist. Heck, even though Arikado wanted Jack to refrain from telling anyone but his own family when he started one, the man himself was living proof of this. "Well, when you put it that way...", the hunter began, though he paused. "Yeah! So, what's eating you? You've been a bit... distant, or so Mr. Arikado says", the redhaired boy added. "It's a long story, kiddo. One that might bore you for quite a while. You sure you want to hear about it?", Jack asked. "100%", was Sam's answer. "Alright, then. Don't say I didn't warn you. I also ask that you don't mention any of what I am about to tell you to anyone save for Mr. Arikado, okay?", the hunter finished. A nod was seen from the redhaired boy, which prompted Jack to begin his story...

* * *

><p>Little did Sam know that Jack's warning about his story coming through as unbelievable was definitely for a good reason. For he began to tell the redhaired boy of a world known as Spira. A world tormented by a great being, one that has existed for over a thousand years, as punishment for a war fought with ever-growing machinery. A being aptly named as Sin. The inhabitants of that world fight against Sin to protect their home, sending forth summoners capable of summoning great beings to bear the brunt of the attack. Sin is beaten and driven back, time and time again, but it always returns, ever bent on the intent of consuming Spira.<p>

Two years ago, Sin still lived, and Spira's inhabitants grew weary and desperate in the fight for survival. Just when the battle appeared to be a losing one, however, Spira's inhabitants were unaware of a ray of hope. A ray of hope that came from outside. Far away, within the distance of the innumerable stars in the sky, from another world. One where people now lived, knowing that their lives could be threatened by evils the likes of which only a select few know of, let alone fought against.

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago...<em>

"If only there was something I could protect now", said Jack Morris. A young man of the Morris bloodline, Jack longed for something worth fighting for. Count Dracula is no more. He never was, since 2036, when Soma Cruz succumbed to his destiny. The Count was resurrected, but the Belmont clan, a clan of ever vigilant vampire hunters, along with others, saw to the end of his reign.

It has been 23 years since that day. The Morris clan has since then kept their vigil, as the Belmont clan faded with the passing of Julius Belmont. As a result, the Morris Clan was the only clan readily available to fight off evils like Count Dracula should they ever surface. But for Jack, it has been more of a fight against boredom than the fight his predecessors fought. The Lord of Darkness was not due to resurrect for the next 30-40 years at the earliest. As a result, Jack longed for the opportunity to save a world from the grasp of evil, just as he was trained to do. Little did he know of the part he was to play far away from his home, within the distance of the innumerable stars in the sky.

In these days, Jack Morris wore a blue tailcoat, a red tanktop, black jeans, and combat boots. He was the only surviving member of the family that he knew and loved. His mother, father, and younger brother were all heartlessly murdered by dark cultists who sought to revive an evil like Count Dracula, using Jack's family as sacrifices for the cause. Though the threat was quelled by Jack, thanks to the aid of a man named Alucard, the two went their separate ways shortly thereafter. Since then, Jack barely made it through each day with what money he garnered from hunting down dangerous animals in the name of justice.

It has been a week since that cult was bested in combat. 'At least Alucard has an eternal slumber to hold him over until evil threatens to claim this world. I, on the other hand, have little to no idea for what to do now', Jack thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the ground at his feet shaking. Before long, the ground cracked and within its depths, he saw a being, bigger than the monsters he envisioned in the many tales he was told of the many battles fought against Count Dracula.

'What the curses are you...?', Jack thought. This being looked more powerful than he even imagined Count Dracula. 'I am known simply as Sin.', a voice echoed in Jack's mind. 'It is time for you to begin a journey you never have imagined. One that will take place in a new world.'. 'A journey...?', was all Jack thought before he was sucked into the great beast, and knocked unconcious. And as suddenly as this "Sin" had appeared, it disappeared, without a trace. The ground was quickly back in place, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>It was not long before conciousness returned to Jack. The first thing he noticed was that he was definitely not on his world any longer. 'Where am I...?', he wondered. As if to answer his thought, a voice nearby answered. "You are now in a world called Spira, good hunter. While the method I used in bringing you here may have been harsh, know that I do not intend to harm you any more than you force me to."<p>

'You can... read my thoughts? How...?!' was all Jack's mind could muster up in response to the being.

It was a couple minutes later before Jack saw a man within the confines of the great being's interior. "Who are you...?", Jack asked. The man, seemingly in his 40's, looked at him and simply answered, "The question you ask was already answered back on your homeworld. I am known simply as Sin.". "Hold on... you're the being I'm inside of?", Jack asked, surprised. The man nodded. "Why are you doing this to me?!", Jack asked angrily. "You have been chosen to help my son. It will not be long before I am completely one with Sin. Once that happens...", the man answered. "... So, you're trying to... atone for your wrongdoings?", Jack guessed. The man, though surprised, slowly nodded. "Yes, I am attempting to atone for the wrongdoings I will surely do once I become one with Sin.", the man said. Though Jack was still angry, he relaxed a bit. "Well, at least you were able to at least attempt it... most of the evils I've heard of were not so fortunate", Jack said.

The great being that Jack and the man were inside of then opened its mouth, and it was from the spot Jack occupied that he saw a distant island, looking to be in peace and prosperity. "What... are you doing?!", Jack asked. "The very thing that Spira wants to stop me for, good hunter. Though it pains me to do this, if you need proof of the words I say to you, then let this event serve as exactly that", the man simply said. Jack could do nothing but watch in horror as the being caused a gigantic tidal wave towards a small town near the island's shores. The destruction that wave caused was indescribable, to even think the least of. Children were being taken with their mothers, even as people ran in fear and panic, trying to find safety. The entire town was flooded, before the carnage caused began floating upwards. Jack was able to see part of a whirlwind around the great being, full of debris and corpses.

"Now that you have seen the carnage, do you still need proof of what I say, hunter?", the man asked Jack. "No. I get the picture now... don't expect me to show you mercy for it, though!", Jack angrily said at the man. "Not like I expect you to, anyway.", the man said. "I'm just like the being your world fought against. A monster, mercilessly destroying lives, destroying everything in its path." Jack was about to say something further, but the man vanished from within the great being. And shortly thereafter, the good hunter lost conciousness again.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting of Destiny

A.N: A sad note that I will be letting every reader know of is that for the purposes of this story, the events of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow lead up to the worst ending. As such, the events of Julius Mode have also occurred. I hate to break it to you, Soma Cruz fans, but he's the Lord of Darkness now. But don't worry. Even if he comes to bother Spira in its time of need, he won't last long.

Disclaimer: The elements used in this fanfiction, with the exception of my O.C, are not owned by me. They are owned-

Count Dracula: Would you shut up and get on with it already?!

DarkDiablo: O_O? Die monster! You don't belong in this fanfiction!

Count Dracula: It was not by my hand that I am once again given words. I was called here by authors who wish to pay me tribute.

DarkDiablo: Tribute?! You steal authors' souls, and make them your writers!

Count Dracula: Perhaps the same could be said of all fanfictions...

DarkDiablo: Your stories are as empty as your soul! Authors ill need a writer such as you!

Count Dracula: What is an author? *wine glass breaks* A miserable little pile of books. But enough talk... Read the story!

Jonathan Morris: Man, what a way to ruin a cheesy piece of dialogue. Anyway, just as DarkDiablo was saying, the only thing he owns is the O.C. Everything else is owned by their respective owners. Have a nice reading!

* * *

><p>Final Fantasy: Aria of Ruin<p>

Chapter Two: A Meeting of Destiny

_"I didn't know what was happening, nor did I know why.  
><em>_This left me scared. I had never been that scared.  
>Not since four days ago.<br>Now, I'm in a completely new world.  
>I didn't see anyone else with me inside that... being...<br>Which gave me the feeling of being alone... truly alone..."_

It was not long after Sin's attack on the peaceful island before Jack was able to feel the waves of the ocean crashing on his legs and the last rays of the setting sun upon his back. He couldn't find the strength to move a muscle, though. It hurt very harshly just to breathe and think. Suddenly, he heard the sound of feet hitting the sand. "Hey! Look! A survivor, ya!", the voice of a man called out. This man had a strange accent, one that the hunter never heard before. "Looks like he took a beating. Should we get Wakka?", another voice added. This one had the same accent, though it was deeper than the first voice. Jack felt a hand on his back, which only worsened the pain he felt. This prompted a small and weak cry from him.

"Whoa! Be careful, Letty! The kid's got serious cuts on his back, ya!", another voice called out. 'Who are you calling a kid?!', the hunter thought. Granted, he wasn't officially an adult either, but even if he had a quick temper, he was still more mature than that. "Sorry", yet another voice added, though this was assumed to be 'Letty'. "We better go get Wakka. He's got to see this one, ya?", the first voice added. The sounds of feet hitting sand grew quieter, which told Jack that these people were leaving him. 'Great... on the plus side, they seem friendly...', he thought. Before long, the sounds of feet hitting sand were heard again. These people were returning. And in greater numbers, most likely.

"Whoa!", a new voice cried out. He seemed completely surprised to see a survivor. "Where'd you find him?", a thick-accented voice called out. Jack felt the sand shift at his chest. One of the people had most likely kneeled to check for signs of life. "He was just laid out right here, Wakka, ya? Is he still human?", the second voice asked. Whoever this 'Wakka' was, the hunter felt his fingers touch his neck lightly. It seemed that he got a pulse, though, as immediately afterwards, the feeling was gone. "He's still gotta pulse. He's no fiend. Yet. He will be if we don't get him cleaned up and taken care of, though", 'Wakka' answered.

Much to Jack's relief, he was being lifted carefully. It seemed that the group had little trouble holding him. 'Thank the Light...', he thought. Before long, though, his conciousness was gone once more.

* * *

><p>Some time passed by before Jack regained conciousness, this time feeling many times better. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the confines of a hut. The hut suffered damage from Sin's wave of destruction, but it was still capable of sheltering the young hunter while he rested. "Ugh... my head...", Jack complained. Granted, the occupation of being a vampire hunter in his home-world held promises of great pain to him, but being spit out of the mouth of Sin during the events that came to pass was something completely different from what he was used to.<p>

"Don't strain yourself too much. It hurts, yes, but its not going to be around forever either.", a young man nearby responded. He looked to be around the same age as Jack, wore a strange yellow jacket with no shirt, a strange, black pair of rubber looking pants, with one legging short, and the other looking to be some sort of, what the hunter thought from his experiences from his home, chain armor. His right arm had a short sleeve, but his left arm was protected by what looked to be more of what comprised the long legging. His hair and eyes were much the same as Jack's. "Well, either way, its a good thing you're still alive and kicking. You managed to survive the carnage that was caused by Sin yesterday", the young man said.

It was at this moment that Jack took the time to look around and he managed to find his tailcoat near the bed he was placed on. Putting it on, he checked to see if its contents were still usable. To his relief, they definitely were. "So, the contents within that coat still usable?", the blonde asked. "Yeah. Might need some honing, but I've managed to get by with worse", Jack responded. Only to realize that he hadn't properly introduced himself. "Anyhow, my name is Jack Morris. Might I ask yours?", the hunter added. "The name's Tidus. Though I should mention that your name is... strange, to say the least", the blonde answered.

That prompted Jack to manage a small smile. "Well, can't say people can't think up strange names now, can we?" the hunter asked. Tidus merely smiled in response. "Anyway, where am I?" Jack added. "Some place named Kilika Port. You were found by Wakka and the Aurochs after Sin's attack", the blonde responded. The hunter looked shocked at what Tidus gave him for the answer. He never knew of any Kilika Port in his home-world. "Kilika Port, huh? Were there other survivors in the destruction?", Jack questioned. He had hoped he wasn't the only one to survive such an event. "Thankfully, no. Though there were a lot of deaths, a fair few also survived", was Tidus' response.

Silence followed for a few seconds as the hunter organized his weaponry. "So, where exactly do you come from? I haven't seen that style of clothing anywhere in the places I've been to yet", Tidus asked. "Tidus, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. Its a long story, that much is true. What about you?", Jack answered. "I'm from Zanarkand, a city said to be destroyed over a thousand years ago", was the blonde's response. The hunter looked confused. "A city said to be destroyed over a thousand years ago?", he asked. Tidus merely nodded. "But see, here's what confuses me. The Zanarkand I'm from was definitely not destroyed. It was as lively as lively could be", he said. Jack just shrugged. "Huh... what kind of magic would do something like that? This is completely new to me", he said.

Tidus nodded in response. "If it helps any, Sin did come to Zanarkand the day I left", he said. Jack went back to looking shocked. "Hold on a minute. You were swallowed by Sin too?", he asked. Tidus simply nodded. "Well, maybe you might just believe the answer I would have given you for where I'm from, then...", Jack said. And so he began his long answer to Tidus about where the hunter was from, and his occupation. Initially, Tidus had a look of disbelief on his face, but then continued to listen as Jack told him his story, eventually looking amazed, like he had just heard tales of super heroes saving the world from the grasps of evil. After a few minutes of explaining, it was Tidus' turn to explain to Jack what he did in Zanarkand. The hunter was at the least very interested in Tidus' story, first from the sport of Blitzball, to his being the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, and then the day that he left.

"So in reality, it looks like we're on the same boat. Just in different seats", Tidus said. Jack simply nodded in response. "Still, the fact that you're from a different world... did Sin try to destroy your world as well?", Tidus asked. "No... I think all Sin wanted was me, Tidus. The only war my world is fighting is against Count Dracula. At least, the last time I checked...", Jack responded. "But I was out cold after Sin swallowed me", he added. Tidus looked at him with sympathy. "Well, I hope your world's safe, Jack. From what I've seen and heard, Sin destroys all it goes near", he said. Jack looked saddened at the news. "I hope so too... but in the meantime, it looks like I've a quest to go through if I'm to find out about it", he said.

Tidus smiled at what the hunter said. "If its anything to do with destroying Sin, count me in!", he replied happily. Jack smiled at what the star player said. "Gladly, Tidus. Just one thing to clear up, though. What are you going to use to help with destroying Sin?", the hunter asked. "I happen to know a thing or two about swords", Tidus answered. "Well, that's good. Sounds like you'd fit in just fine", Jack said. He then took it upon himself to show the blonde the contents of his tailcoat.

Tidus looked at the hunter in shock. The guy was practically a one-man army! Within his tailcoat, he managed to hold four whips, one of water, another of ice, another of lightning, and one with a bladed tip that looked to be silver. He also had other weapons as well, from a wrecking ball, to innumerable knives, to a crossbow loaded with fiery bolts. And strapped to the hunter's back was a large, two-handed sword, etched with strange runes. "Wow! With those weapons, I don't think you'd be going down anytime soon", Tidus said in disbelief.

Jack merely smirked in response. "Just the way a vampire hunter likes it, Tidus. Now then, what say you to finding a way to get at Sin?", he asked. "Sounds good to me", Tidus responded. "Now, Wakka asked me to come check on you to see how you were holding up. It looks like you're well enough to walk with little trouble", he added. "Well then, let's go and find this Wakka. I believe I owe him thanks for finding me anyway", Jack said. Tidus nodded, and started to lead the way through Kilika Port.


	3. Chapter 3: Guardians

A.N: Note to self: Poison sucks. Horribly. Especially Castlevania's poison. Damage AND stat debuffs? Yeouch! FFX characters had it somewhat easy. Even if it could kill. But hey, there's always those Life Vessels too, so it evens out... doesn't it?

Disclaimer: The elements used in this fanfiction, with the exception of my O.C, are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Anyone else have something to say?

Richter Belmont: Hahahahaha!

DarkDiablo: Who are you?!

Richter Belmont: Open the story's gate! Come forth, my writers!

DarkDiablo: The scent of those books... You're a Belmont!

Richter Belmont: Crush this author who invades my fanfiction! Hahahahaha!

Jonathan Morris: At this rate, poor DarkDiablo's going to be overwhelmed in madness! Anyway, enjoy your read!

* * *

><p>Final Fantasy: Aria of Ruin<p>

Chapter Three: Guardians

Walking through Kilika Port, Jack Morris saw the extent of the carnage that Sin caused upon the poor village. In a way, it reminded him of when he came back to his village from a successful bounty, only to find it in flames. Very little was left untouched of the otherwise peaceful and prosperous village. It wasn't long before Tidus noticed the hunter looking over the destruction.

"Something up, Jack?", Tidus asked out of concern. "Just some memories, Tidus. The carnage before us reminds me of around three weeks before Sin brought me here. I had come back home from a successful bounty. I came home expecting peace and prosperity... yet that was not what I found", Jack said. Tidus looked saddened at those words. "Instead, I found a village consumed by flame. Burnt to the ground. And its inhabitants..." Jack turned to look at Tidus, full of sorrow. "The village's inhabitants were heartlessly murdered. And I wasn't there to even die for them... give them a chance at fleeing. Now, I'm the only inhabitant of that village that still lives", he finished.

He then brought out the whip that had a silver blade attached. "So your family was among those that were murdered?", Tidus guessed. "Couldn't be any closer to the correct answer there, Tidus", Jack said. "But like I said, just memories. We should get going", he finished. "Ya, you really shouldn't dwell on the past", said a large man who was approaching. He had fiery orange hair, with a blue head band around it. He had a strong build, almost like he was a wall. Behind him, there were multiple guys, all tan skinned and wearing yellow rubber jump suits.

"I take it you're Wakka, then? I believe I owe you and your Auroch friends thanks for that save", Jack said gratefully. Wakka nodded. "No problem, ya. So, you got a name?", he asked. "Jack Morris", the hunter responded. Though surprised by the response, Wakka nonetheless performed a small and weird bow. "So, where are you from, Jack?", Wakka asked. Jack slightly hesitated before answering. "To say the honest truth, Wakka, its a long story. One that you probably wouldn't believe. Curses, even Tidus had a hard time believing it when I told him", the hunter replied. "Good point. After all, you were swallowed by Sin. His toxins must be getting to ya", Wakka said. Clueless, the hunter looked at Tidus, who merely shrugged. "But enough about that, ya? Aurochs, huddle!", Wakka added. The men did as Wakka requested, rather hastily. Wakka then placed his hands on his hips, grinning as he did so. "On to the temple, where we pray for victory!", he yelled.

The Aurochs nodded, then took off in the direction of the temple. Jack, again clueless, looked to Tidus. "Victory?", the hunter asked. "The Besaid Aurochs are a blitzball team, like the Zanarkand Abes", Tidus responded. "Ah. Makes sense. But is now really the time to be thinking of such things...?", Jack asked. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika Temple here. Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?", Wakka asked proudly. Jack shrugged, while Tidus frowned.

"Wakka...?", Tidus asked."Hm?", was Wakka's response. "Praying for victory's all good... but is this right?", Tidus finished. "Something wrong with playing blitzball?", Wakka asked. Tidus shook his head. "Is this really the time?", Tidus asked. "Yeah, Wakka. It would be worrisome to let something like this become more important than the events that happened yesterday", Jack added. Though surprised, Wakka nodded. "This is the only time. The players fight with all their strength, the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering... only the game matters. That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least, that's what I think", Wakka responded. Tidus nodded, while Jack had a look of confusion. "Whatever you say", Tidus replied. "Lets play... and win! Right?", Wakka asked. "Right!", Tidus said with a nod. Jack merely nodded. "Temple's beyond the jungle there. Lets go", Wakka said, walking away.

"Mind if I come along too, Wakka?", Jack asked. Wakka turned to look him over. "Well, it couldn't hurt. Still, Lu isn't going to be happy. And who can tell what Kimahri's thinking, ya?", Wakka answered. "Well, I still owe ya one for the save, Wakka. An extra pair of hands could be your ray of hope these days", Jack said. "You're probably right. Yuna might agree with you on that, ya. She's friendly to anyone, no matter who they are", Wakka said. Jack managed a small smile at those words.

* * *

><p>The three walked a good portion of the way up to the temple in silence, before Wakka turned to look at Jack. "You don't happen to have a liking for machina, do you?", Wakka asked. Jack looked clueless. "Machines, Jack", Tidus added. "Nothing more than this", Jack replied, showing Wakka his crossbow. "And I use that for the good of the innocent people as well", he added. Though surprised at the answer, Wakka eventually relented and nodded. "Well, either way, it goes against Yevon's teachings to be using machina, as they're ultimately the reason Sin is here", Wakka responded. Jack was surprised at those words. Admittedly, he preferred the old-fashioned way back on his home-world compared to the many machines built for transport and other things, but to learn of Sin existing because of this? It proved worrisome for the hunter.<p>

"At least now I know for sure you're not some Al Bhed. Well, we should hurry on up and catch up with the others. I just know Lu isn't going to like this", Wakka added before continuing on the path. Clueless, Jack turned to Tidus. "Al Bhed? Are these Al Bhed any big concern?", the hunter asked. "He believes that they are bad people. But I know they're not, because they saved me some time before I met him. To tell the honest truth, a girl named Rikku was practically my first friend here", Tidus replied. Though surprised, Jack smiled. If this Rikku was a friend of Tidus, she'd probably get along just fine with the hunter too.

After some more walking, the three came up to two women. One looked to be as young as Tidus and Jack, and wore a kimono. She was very pretty, though. The other woman kind of reminded the hunter of Alucard, back on his home-world. She looked stoic, but a bit on the cold side. Wakka walked up to them and put his hands on his waist. "What's up?", he asked the two. The stoic woman gave Tidus a cold look. "Yuna's saying she wants you with us", she told him. Jack looked confused, while Tidus had a look of shock. "Huh?" Tidus asked. Yuna looked shyly at him. "I want to ask you to be my guardian", she answered. Everyone around her had a look of shock. "Yuna! What? This isn't the time for jokes, ya! He may be a good blitzer, but against fiends, he has little experience", Wakka noted. "Not a guardian, then... I just want him nearby", Yuna replied. "What? What do you mean?", Tidus asked. "Its just that, well...", Yuna began, but was cut off by the stoic woman. "We're all going to the temple anyway, can this not wait until later?", she asked.

Surprised, Yuna nodded to her. She then looked back at Tidus. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...", she said. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not sure what's going on", Tidus replied. "My apologies", Yuna said with a nod. She turned to look at the hunter. "And who's this?", she asked. Caught off guard by her question, Jack looked at her shocked. "Where are my manners...", he said sheepishly. "My name is Jack Morris", he finished. "He got swallowed by Sin and was brought to Spira, like Tidus", Wakka added.

The other woman sighed, shaking her head with annoyance. "Wakka, would you please stop being so friendly! You can't just meet some stranger and have them join us", she said sharply. Jack was shocked. "Sorry, Lulu, its just that..." Wakka began. "Welcome, Jack. I'd be happy to have you travel with us", Yuna politely cut Wakka off. Once again, everyone around her had a look of shock. Tidus was the first to break out of that, grinning. "That's Yuna for ya, Jack", he said. The young lady blushed, but Lulu looked very annoyed. "Yuna, that man could be a fiend for all we know!" she said sharply.

In the midst of all this talking, no one but Jack noticed a weird monster with wings and a huge eye in the center appear from above, behind Yuna. "Yuna, do me a favor, and duck. Now", Jack said at the young girl before throwing a knife at the fiend. Despite her surprise, Yuna did as she was asked, and the knife hit the creature dead on, killing it. "Convinced now?", the hunter asked Lulu. She looked about ready to argue when she noticed the fiend fading into small streaks of light. "Now that I managed to catch your guys' attention from your conversation, what do you think would have happened if I hadn't seen that thing?", the hunter asked the group.

"I hate to admit it, but he's got a point, Lulu. Without him there, Yuna might have been dealt a bad blow from that fiend, ya?" Wakka said. All eyes turned to her at that point. Eventually, she relented and slowly nodded. She then went to continue her walk to the temple, Wakka joining her. "Sheesh. I can't believe I lost my own bet", Jack said. This surprised Yuna and Tidus, who were still around the hunter. "A bet?", Tidus asked. "Yeah. I met a man named Alucard. I worked with him when I was attempting to avenge my family. And let me tell ya, he was colder than everyone else I knew. We agreed to a bet, though. We wagered a bat's wing that I wouldn't find anyone colder than him. Lulu just blew that bet out of the water", the hunter explained. "Alucard? What kind of name is that?", Tidus asked. "You'd be surprised, Tidus", Jack replied.

* * *

><p>After that, Jack, Yuna, and Tidus continued their journey towards the temple. "So, Jack, were you...", Yuna began, but paused mid-sentence. "Lying about avenging my family?", Jack politely finished for her. "I wish I could say I was. They were heartlessly murdered about 3 weeks ago", he said. "And what's worse, they were to be used as sacrifices for the resurrection of a great evil. I couldn't have that happening", he finished. Tidus and Yuna were shocked at those words. "I'm sorry to hear that", Yuna said sadly. "Its not your fault, Yuna. But I thank you for your sympathy", Jack replied. "At least they're at peace now", he added, with a sad smile.<p>

It wasn't long after those words were spoken when Jack noticed a tall, blue, cat-like man walk behind the three. The hunter was slightly intimidated by the being's appearance, but was calmed by Tidus. "Don't pay too much attention to him. That's Kimahri, another of Yuna's guardians. He doesn't take kindly to strangers, even if they save Yuna from a bad surprise like that fiend we saw you dispatch", Tidus told the hunter. "Well, that's reassuring", was all Jack managed in response.

Before long, they joined up with Wakka and Lulu, before being stopped at the sight of a large, red monster. It possessed long tentacles that looked sharp and poisonous. A man and a boy ran up to the group. "Company halt!" the boy said. "The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Forest. We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor", the man said, nodding. "Ochu, Lord of the Forest, huh?", Jack replied. He then let loose a smirk on his face. "It doesn't look so tough. Maybe someone can convince it that its not worth the trouble?", he added. The boy, Gatta, looked shocked. "Huh? But...", he managed in response. "Take it easy. I've faced worse than this", the hunter assured him.

Grabbing his whip of lightning, Jack walked up to the fiend. It hissed loudly at the hunter, warning him to stay away. "I think we both know that won't happen, pal", Jack said threateningly to Lord Ochu. And with that, the fight between hunter and plant broke loose. Lord Ochu struck first with its tentacles, only to miss as Jack merely stepped aside. Seizing the opportunity, he swung the whip at the plant, and landed a clean blow. Lord Ochu hissed in pain, and swung its tentacles at Jack again. This time, the attack landed cleanly on him, yet the hunter cared not that he was injured. Compared to the dark cult that Jack had killed a week earlier, Lord Ochu was weak. The only trouble that the hunter had to worry about was its poisoned tentacles.

The fight kept its pace for the next few seconds, before the hunter struck a blow deadly enough to prompt Lord Ochu to sleep. Not one to leave it idly by, Jack saw it as the opportunity to finish the plant off, before it could catch him off guard. 'Aww, somebody get sleepy? Too bad', he thought, before throwing a pair of knives at the creature. Lord Ochu was forced awake by the blades hitting, and it was clearly enraged that the hunter would be, it thought, that bold. It jumped, intending to cause an earthquake. Jack jumped up with it, going on a hunch. While he did so, he brought out his two-handed sword.

"Well, I'm pretty sure its been a long, nice reign for ya, Lord Ochu", the hunter taunted at the creature. "Its just too bad, that people don't accept the likes of you. So I'm just gonna have to ask you to kindly...", he continued. That was when Lord Ochu realized that the hunter was in the air, ready to deal a fatal blow. But it was already too late, and the attack landed cleanly. "...leave!", Jack finished. As if on cue, Lord Ochu disappeared, the only traces of its existence being numerous streaks of light. The hunter then sheathed his weaponry, looking as if nothing had ever happened

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was shocked and amazed, Lulu included. He had taken on Lord Ochu single-handedly, and lived to tell the tale! The hunter then turned around and ran back towards the group. "Um, Jack?", Yuna was the first to speak after having witnessed the battle. "Yeah?", Jack replied. He saw what Yuna was pointing to, and sure enough, the hunter noticed that he was poisoned. "Oh. That. Yeah, that's no problem", he said coolly, as he consumed an antidote. "Thanks for pointing that out, though. I hate poisons", he added. Gatta looked around, and then offered the hunter an elixir for his trouble.

"Thanks for clearing him out. He has been a nuisance", Gatta said. "Hey, it was no big deal", Jack replied to him after receiving the elixir. Upon a closer inspection, however, the hunter noticed angelic-wing-like decorations on the item. "An elixir, it is, but one of a different kind...", the hunter silently noted. He then inspected the elixir's contents, and that was when he finally realized what he had been given. The liquid inside looked almost like a rainbow of colors, constantly changing between those colors. He then had a flashback to around 2 weeks ago, back when he was with Alucard, hunting down the dark cult.

* * *

><p>"You look badly hurt. Maybe I have an item that can cure that?", Alucard noted to a visibly exhausted Jack Morris. The pair had just managed to make it through Tristis Pass, heading towards Oblivion Ridge, where they had guessed the dark cult was using as their lair. In the process, however, Jack was heavily wounded. The severity of those wounds was enough to leave him walking with a limp to his step. "As long as it heals these wounds, I don't care what item you give, Alucard", the hunter replied. It wasn't long before Alucard pulled out a potion with a liquid that constantly shifted between the colors of a rainbow. "With wounds that severe, I don't think anything else I have would heal you fast enough. Though it wasn't really meant for a full-blooded human such as you", he noted.<p>

Jack was surprised at those words. "You mean to tell me they have potions for vampires too?", he asked. "Not quite. The potions you refer to were made for those with vampire blood in their veins", Alucard corrected. "Well, color me surprised", was all Jack managed in response. The dhampir then gave the hunter the potion. "I want you to drink up. And I also want you to know that I'm sorry for any further pain you feel during the consumption process", Alucard said. Jack, though surprised, nodded slowly. "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained", the hunter responded, before consuming the potion's contents

Alucard was glad he had said his apology before giving Jack that potion, because immediately afterwards, the hunter looked to be in greater pain than he was already in, about ready to let loose a blood-curdling scream. Apparently, the Life Vessels that the previous members of the Morris clan found and consumed in their quests to repel Count Dracula and other evils were made for full-blooded humans. But the Life Vessels that Alucard himself consumed in his fair share of quests were made for use by those with vampire blood in their veins. The potion that the dhampir gave Jack, unfortunately, was of the latter kind. But thus far, this Life Vessel was the only thing they managed to find that could potentially heal the severe wounds that Jack sustained, fast enough that the pair could continue their quest.

The pain that Jack felt immediately afterwards was like he had just been stabbed in the heart. He was about ready to scream when the pain faded away. The wounds he had suffered journeying through Tristis Pass began to heal themselves rapidly as well. Though the process was difficult, Jack had survived, and he felt better almost immediately. If one were to ask about what the hunter felt afterward, he would go so far as to say that he felt tougher than he had ever been in his life. After the process, Jack checked to see if there were still wounds on him. To his relief, he found none. Alucard looked relieved, as well.

"What... what was that potion?", Jack asked out of disbelief. "The potion I gave you was a Life Vessel made for those with vampire blood in their veins", was all Alucard said in response. "A Life Vessel?", the hunter asked. Alucard nodded. "Life Vessels are special potions that have been made with the purpose of extending the longevity of the one who drinks them. They also restore any wounds that the drinker has suffered", he explained. "So what you're trying to tell me is that the potion has, in addition to restoring those wounds, made me tougher to the effects of damage?", Jack guessed.

Alucard nodded. "But since that Life Vessel was made for one like me, it may not have been as effective as it could have been", the dhampir noted. "But at the very least, you survived that potion. Any others you consume should be less painful", Alucard added. Jack nodded, understanding immediately. "Well, either way, thanks, Alucard. But we've no time to lose. That dark cult isn't going to kill itself", the hunter replied, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you coming with, ya?", Wakka asked Jack, pulling him out of his flashback. The hunter looked at the group. "I wonder if that man realized what he had this entire time", he noted, smiling as those words were said. Everyone looked at him, confused. "I would just outright say it, but I have a feeling not even Tidus would believe it. So, I'm just going to have to show you", the hunter said. He then gave Tidus the potion. "Tidus, I hate to ask you this, but could you drink the contents of that elixir?", Jack asked the perplexed star player. Everyone around him looked shocked, but Tidus slowly nodded. Just before the star player could consume the potion's contents, he was interrupted. "And I want to apologize for any pain that you feel immediately afterwards, as well", Jack added, remembering what he had experienced 2 weeks before. Nodding, Tidus consumed the elixir's contents.<p>

As the hunter predicted, Tidus felt the pain he was referring to. Much like Jack, however, he proved to be strong enough to survive the process. Everyone looked ready to give Jack what for after seeing Tidus like that. "What kind of potion was that?", Tidus asked, immediately alerting the group. "A question, first. How do you feel right now?", the hunter asked Tidus. "Like... like I could take on a whole army of Ahrimans now!", Tidus said proudly. Jack smiled at those words. "Perfect. Now then, what I just gave you was a Life Vessel. The reason you're feeling what you're feeling there is because that potion has permanently increased your health", the hunter answered. "A Life Vessel, ya? I never knew...", Wakka said. "And neither did that man, I predict", Jack replied. "But how did you know?" Lulu questioned. "Because I've had several like that", was Jack's answer. "But no time for small talk. We've a temple to get to", he added. Everyone agreed to those words.

Before long, the group was on their way to the temple once more. "I think its safe to say he has proven himself, with how he handled that fiend. At least, in my book", Tidus said. Yuna and Wakka agreed with him immediately on the matter. Jack, however, had a question on his mind. "So, anyone mind if I ask what this guardian business is all about? That seems to be brought up quite a bit as of late", he asked. "Summoners are our weapon against Sin whenever he appears. They undertake pilgrimages to Yevon's temples. Guardians are the people who protect the summoners on their pilgrimages", Yuna answered.

Jack looked intrigued. "And let me guess... you're the summoner, while everyone else", he said, gesturing politely to the rest of the group, "are your guardians?", he finished. "Almost. Yuna is a summoner, and most of us are her guardians, ya." Wakka corrected. "But you, and Tidus aren't yet", he finished. "Well, we've some distance to cover still, do we not?", Jack asked. Everyone around him nodded before walking onwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Faraway Days

A.N: Today, the Wrecking Ball and Crossbow subweapons, as well as the Stonewall stance, get to see some light. Those were some of my favorites from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. It's kinda saddening to me that there weren't similar actions that looked as cool in the other games. I felt that they could use a little more light, ya know?

Disclaimer: The elements used in this fanfiction, with the exception of my O.C, are not owned by me. They are owned-

*hordes of Zombies on Hard mode approaching*

Jonathan Morris: Showtime! *swinging a Wrecking Ball that rips through the Zombies with the greatest of ease*

DarkDiablo: *facepalm*

Jonathan Morris: Sorry about that. Anyway, standard disclaimer rules apply, save for the O.C. Enjoy your reading!

DarkDiablo: Well, at least he actually apologizes...

* * *

><p>Final Fantasy: Aria of Ruin<p>

Chapter Four: Faraway Days

After a brief rest at the steps up to Kilika Temple, the group began walking up the stone steps. "These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at this peak", Wakka said. Jack Morris nodded, looking intrigued about this Lord Ohalland. But before he could ask any questions on the subject, he heard some of the Aurochs laughing an evil, but playful laugh. "A race, huh? Think you can beat me?", Tidus asked, grinning. He then stretched. "Race all you want, Tidus. We'll be over at the temple when you're done, alright?" Jack replied. Tidus nodded.

Wakka lined up with Tidus and two of the Aurochs, before looking at Yuna. "Yuna, if you would?" Wakka asked politely. She nodded before stepping up next to them. "Ready?" the summoner asked. They barely had time to nod before she started sprinting up the steps, earning a laugh from Jack. "What a way to start it, Yuna!" he yelled at her. "Hey! Hey!", was Wakka's reply as he was beginning to run up. Everyone else, save for Lulu and Kimahri, joined in on the laughter. All who were not in on the race began walking calmly up the stone steps.

The laughter lasted a second before a yell was heard. The Aurochs came racing down. "L-Look out!", one of them, Datto, shouted. Jack silently cursed the evil that just ruined the group's laughter before sprinting up the steps. "Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!", Wakka yelled as the group ran up the steps. Jack was the first to arrive at the top of the steps, and he saw what looked to be a giant ball guarded by a pair of hands holding multiple tentacles. A couple seconds later, everyone else made it to the top, to see Jack already taking on one of the tentacles with his two-handed sword. "Count us all in, Jack!", Tidus shouted to the hunter. "Gladly!", was his reply.

It was at this time that Jack finally got a chance to see what his allies used as weaponry. He had a smirk on his face looking at Wakka using his own blitzball and Lulu making use of a doll. A certainly creative duo, he thought. Kimahri made use of a spear that allowed him the ability to learn the moves of his opponents, while Yuna made use of a staff. She appeared to be preparing an interesting form of magic, though. The hunter already knew that Tidus was a swordsman, and he couldn't help but keep his smirk as the star player helped the summoner with one of the tentacle hands, while Kimahri helped the hunter with the other hand.

It was not long, thanks to Jack's skill with his weaponry, before the hand that he attacked fell in battle, fading away into streaks of light. A piercing yell was let loose, however, as Lulu was hit badly by the other tentacle hand. She was not out of the fight yet, but she was cutting it close. "I don't think so!", was Jack's cry as he stepped between her and the surviving hand.

"The shell's open now!", Wakka yelled. A quick glance at the previously-giant ball monster revealed a rather ugly looking fiend. "Showtime!", Jack yelled as he brought out a large wrecking ball and swung it wildly around him. It had a range big enough to hit both the ugly fiend and its tentacle hand from Jack's location. Thanks to the hunter's strength, he ended the life of the other tentacle hand and dealt noticeable damage to the ugly fiend before the weapon hit the ground.

The fiend was about ready to unleash a spell, though. The spell appeared to be aimed at Lulu, and would surely finish her off if someone didn't do something about it. "Do your worst!", was Jack's taunt to the creature. Everyone looked at him in a shocked manner before they understood what he was attempting to do. He stood his ground in front of Lulu and dropped into a defensive stance, holding his arms in front of him. The fiend, it seemed, was insulted by the taunt, and threw a spell of water at its target.

The hunter smirked at the sight of a water spell nearing him. Jack had an innate affinity to the element of water that lessened the damage he suffered from such attacks. To further empower his defenses, the stance he took was also a common tactic among his clan. By bracing themselves for the worst in the way that Jack did, one of his family would gain some of the durability of a stonewall. Though the spell hit dead on, because of the hunter's defenses, it did little damage, if any at all.

Everyone around him, including the fiend, was shocked to see Jack still standing, and still smirking. The hunter brought out his crossbow. If the fiend used a water spell on him, it was probably weak to a fiery attack, he guessed. It was either that or lightning. Before the Sinspawn could attack again, Jack let loose a fiery bolt on it. The bolt hit the fiend and exploded, ending its life. The only traces of its existence were the numerous streaks of light that flew from where the being was killed. "I think that look suits you better", were the hunter's last words of the fight as he put away his crossbow

"You alright?" Tidus asked Jack. The hunter nodded. "Water spells are not a big issue for me. I'm a bit resistant to them naturally", he replied. "Though I probably could have done without the crossbow...", he added, looking at the group. To the hunter's surprise, though, Wakka merely smiled. "Good job on protecting Lu", he said. "Glad to have helped", was Jack's reply, smiling as he said those words. "Let's see about getting her healed up, though, she looks badly hurt", he added. Yuna took the initiative of that moment, casting a spell that healed Lulu enough to allow her to walk with little trouble.

"Yeesh!", Tidus said. "Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower", was Wakka's reply. "Being a guardian sure is tiring", the star player replied back. "Maybe. But you're getting the hang of it, surely", Jack said. Admittedly, he too was feeling worn out after the battle. But he was no stranger to being forced to battle numerous monsters before getting a chance at rest. "He's got a point, ya? You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent. Same as him", Wakka said, gesturing politely to the hunter. Jack smiled at those words.

"So, let me guess... Sin dropped that ugly thing here?", he asked. Lulu nodded. "Sinspawn are fiends that fall from Sin and are left behind in its wake", she replied. "Sounds like leaving them alone isn't an option, then", Jack said. "There you have it. Sin'll come back for 'em if you leave 'em be, ya", was Wakka's response, a clear agreement. "Well, either way, time to get to the temple", the hunter replied. They nodded in agreement, before starting up the stairs to the temple.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, they got fiends in Zanarkand too?", Wakka asked Tidus as the group walked up the stairs to the temple. "Just a few. Its a big deal when one shows up, though", Tidus replied. He then blinked a second. "Hey! Since when did you believe me about Zanarkand anyway?", the star player asked, confused. Jack nodded. He had a sneaky feeling that Wakka never believed Tidus about his origins. That was confirmed just a second ago. "I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to never die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, they just pop back, see?", Wakka said.<p>

Jack facepalmed at this. That theory was ridiculous. He definitely wasn't carried a thousand years into the future, that's for sure. "Doesn't make a lot of sense to me, Wakka", Jack sadly noted. He then looked at Lulu, and was surprised at that moment. Though Jack had impressed her at least three times now, especially with that save from the Sinspawn earlier, she still looked at him disapprovingly every now and then.

"Amazing, simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth", Lulu said to Wakka. All eyes looked to her in a shocked manner. "Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back!" she added. "Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. Its pointless to think about it, and sad", the black mage finished sharply.

Jack shuddered upon hearing those words. She was definitely colder than Alucard back home. Which reminded him of the bat's wing he owed the dhampir. "And you...", Lulu said to the hunter. "I don't know where you came from, hunter, but I suggest you turn around and head back home!", she finished harshly. Lulu then continued up the steps, Kimahri joining her.

Even if Wakka was definitely wounded by what Lulu had said to the blitzer, Jack was wounded by what she had said to him even worse. Even after having saved her from certain death by that Sinspawn, she still thought it better for him to just head back home. But he knew that he couldn't. Not without destroying Sin. He also knew that even Alucard couldn't be around to save his world forever. It was true that he himself had directly aided three members of the Belmont clan in their quests to rid the world of Count Dracula. Despite this, no matter how much more powerful Alucard could become, even he would be felled eventually. "Even after all that...", Jack said silently.

It was not long before the hunter heard Wakka punch the steps in frustration. "I... I could never be what Chappu was...", Wakka began, but paused mid-sentence. He stood up straight. "... Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry", he finished. The blitzer then walked up the stairs, leaving Yuna and Tidus with the hunter. "Jack, is something wrong?", Yuna asked out of concern. "The home I belong to is out of my reach now, Yuna. The only way I can go back is with Sin's destruction. Otherwise, I'm stuck here...", Jack replied sadly. "... And if I'm stuck here, then my world is as good as gone. I'm the best line of defense against the evil that seeks to claim it" the hunter finished. This shocked Yuna heavily. While Tidus was also shocked at the exchange, he also believed that the hunter's tales were true. The three walked up the stairs in silence.

* * *

><p>At the top of the stairs, everyone else was already waiting for the three. Wakka had his arms folded against his chest. "Something bothering you, Jack?", he asked out of concern for the hunter. Lulu rolled her eyes at this, and would have asked him to leave again if it wasn't for Yuna and Tidus flashing a look that told her to not bother with it. "Nothing. Just thinking of home", he said. "Well, we're at the temple, aren't we? The sooner we get it over with, the better", he added, looking at Lulu as he finished saying so. The group nodded, and started walking towards the temple when three men in purple outfits walked out.<p>

"You here to pray for victory too?", Wakka asked what appeared to be the leader of the trio. "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win", the leader said proudly. Wakka folded his arms. "Oh yeah? Then why are you here?", he asked with annoyance. "We've been praying for some competition this year!", the leader's right-hand man answered, and his friends nodded in agreement. "So, what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again?", the leader's left hand man asked. The leader snorted at this. "Ha! Its too bad your best isn't good enough. Why even bother showing up?", the leader asked.

Jack was already starting to get ticked off with how these people were acting, but Tidus had heard enough. "This time, we play to win!", he said. The leader snorted again. "Oooh. Play away! Just remember, even kids can play, boys", he replied. To everyone's relief, the three began walking away. "See you at the finals!", Wakka shouted, waving at their backs. "We'll beat them! We have to!", Tidus said after they were out of earshot. Yuna and Jack looked at the star player, shocked. "You know that team?", Yuna asked. Tidus shook his head at that. "Putting people down... they're as bad as my old man!", the star player said.

Everyone around him looked shocked at those words. "But Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man", Yuna said sadly. "Well, not my Jecht", Tidus said, shaking his head as those words were said. He then walked away, along with Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri, leaving Yuna and Jack at the temple doors. Jack sighed after they had walked out of earshot. "Something wrong, Jack?", Yuna asked. "Who is Jecht?", he asked. "Sir Jecht was a guardian to my father, Lord Braska. Tidus is his son, or so he claims", the summoner replied as the two began walking into the temple.

Jack was surprised at hearing those words. Did Tidus really hate his own father? It seems he and Alucard had shared one thing in common. "Curses... that's another person I know who hates his own father...", the hunter said sadly. "Another person?", Yuna asked. Jack nodded. "You remember me briefly talking about Alucard after I saved you from that bat fiend?", the hunter asked. The summoner nodded. "Well, he hates his own father too", Jack finished. "Why?", Yuna asked.

The hunter sighed at this. This was a topic he never really wanted to get into. "This is going to come to you as a shock, Yuna. But Alucard's father is the evil that my world fights against", Jack answered. Predictably, the summoner was shocked at those words. "He is?", Yuna managed. The hunter sadly nodded. "Do you believe in vampire stories, Yuna? Specifically about one named Dracula?", Jack asked. "I had heard stories of vampires, as well as that name. But I dismissed them as tales meant to scare young children", was her reply. "Well, back on my world, they're real beings. And Alucard's father is Dracula", the hunter replied. "He has waged a war with humans for almost six hundred years now", he added.

Yuna could tell by the look of Jack's eyes that this was not a topic he really enjoyed discussing. Still, she had a pressing question on her mind. "Why would Dracula do this?", the summoner asked the hunter. "From what Alucard told me, Dracula's wife was executed by humans on the accusation of practicing witch-craft", Jack answered. "In reality, though, all she was doing was concocting medicines for those who were ill", he added. "But that's all I know on the matter. I'd have to ask Alucard further. We never talked much about anything, let alone his father. I can't blame him for that", Jack finished.

"Is Alucard the only living friend you know back on your world?", Yuna asked. "The closest to a friend that I have, yes. And even then, he can't live among humans. He values the wishes of his mother above all else. After he does what he can to prevent evil's reign over humanity, he goes into what would otherwise be his eternal sleep", the hunter replied sadly. This shocked the summoner. His only friends must have been his family, and whoever else happened to be in the area, she assumed. But if they're dead... then what are the odds that his friends survived?

Unbeknownst to the two, Lulu was able to hear what they were talking about. She was going to ask Jack to leave now, but when she noticed their sorrowful looks, she realized she was being too cold to him. "So, hunter... is it true? That your world suffers from a war with this 'Dracula'?", the black mage asked, surprising the pair. "Would you honestly believe me if I said yes?", was Jack's response. "Its not my place to not believe in what you say. I just don't know whether I should or not", Lulu replied. Jack merely shrugged at this, but he understood.

"I don't know if you speak the truth or not, but I want to apologize for my coldness towards you.", she continued. "You had your reasons, Lulu. I see no reason in holding it against you", the hunter responded. "And I am glad that you don't. So, as a mage to a warrior, could we put aside our differences and try to be more civil?", the black mage replied. "I've been trying", was the hunter's answer.

That prompted a smile, even if sad, from Lulu. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is within these temples that helps your people to defeat Sin?", Jack asked. "Within each of Yevon's temples, there is a room called the Chamber of the Fayth. During times like this, if a summoner prays with all their heart in that room for a way to defeat Sin, they are gifted with what we call Aeons", was Lulu's answer. "Aeons, huh? Sounds like something I'd sure like to see at work", was the hunter's reply, cracking a smile as he said those words. "Well, give Yuna a minute or two and you would have already", the black mage responded.

'Whoops?', the hunter thought as he looked at Yuna. So that was what the summoner was doing while they fought that Sinspawn. But Lulu was hurt badly. Had the hunter not willingly put himself in the way of that spell for her sake, even an Aeon would have been hard-pressed to prevent the Sinspawn from killing the black mage. He made a mental note to give Yuna a chance to finish her preparations for such a form of magic if no one was in immediate danger of dying.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hymn of the Fayth

A.N: Castlevania-style secret rooms make a comeback today. I'd even go so far as to say that the way it does is an interesting take. Also, HOLY LORD, my first two reviews. Guess that goes to show I'm not... unliked... yet... if that's even possible. Also, yes, I am updating previous chapters now and then. Mostly to check for spelling and grammar usage, though adding content isn't in the realm of impossibilities for me either. Just to let readers know, savvy? Either way, here ya go.

Disclaimer: The elements used in this fanfiction-

Richter Belmont: I've been waiting for you.

DarkDiablo: Answer me! Why is a Belmont planning the revising of Count Dracula?!

Richter Belmont: Count Dracula reads but once every century, and my book is over. If I can rewrite him, then the story will last for eternity!

DarkDiablo: If those are your true words, then so be it.

Jonathan Morris: Throw cream pies at him! *looks around* Oh. Whoops. That was what I did back in my questing days. I think I may have overdone it a little. Anyway, as DarkDiablo was saying, the only thing he owns out of all this is the O.C. Everything else has been claimed by their respective owners. Have a nice reading!

* * *

><p>Final Fantasy: Aria of Ruin<p>

Chapter Five: The Hymn of the Fayth

The group had just entered what appeared to be the welcoming chamber of Kilika Temple. They weren't here for long before they saw a woman traveling with a large, muscular man. The woman was dark skinned, and wore skimpy clothes. "A Summoner, are you?", she asked Yuna, walking over to where the group was. The summoner nodded. Jack stepped forward in case the woman proved to be trouble. He was not surprised to find the rest of his group doing the same. "My name is Yuna, from the isle of Besaid", she replied.

"Dona. So you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to", the woman said. She then looked around. "My, my, my... and all of these people are your Guardians? My, what a rabble. As I recall, Lord Braska had only two Guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one Guardian. Right, Barthello?", Dona finished, looking at her companion. He nodded immediately.

A second later, Kimahri stepped away from the group. He and Barthello, as he was called, had a face off. "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all my life. To have so many guardians is a joy and an honor. Even more so than being my father's daughter", Yuna said to Dona. Jack nodded along with this, a clear agreement to her words. "Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So Lady Dona, I ask of you. Please, leave us in peace", the summoner finished.

Dona rolled her eyes as those words were said. "You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving", she said. Barthello nodded, and the two left the group. Yuna sighed and shook her head, but had a smile on her face when she saw Jack and Tidus smiling at her. The hunter knew she spoke well. A nod from Tidus let the summoner know that her words had been spoken true.

After a moment's respite, the group made their way up some stairs, over to what appeared to be an elevator. 'As much as I'd like to join along with this group, I'm no Guardian... yet... Maybe I should simply wait here and ensure there aren't any unforseen surprises', Jack thought. "The Fayth is below. Lets do it", Wakka said. Tidus looked at him, clueless. "The Fayth?", he asked. Jack and Lulu shook their heads as Tidus asked that. "But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri, Wakka, ready?", Lulu asked. The two men nodded. "Strength, everyone", Yuna said, sighing as she did so. Everyone save for the hunter stepped onto the elevator. Tidus was shoved off.

'Dang. And here I was beginning to think I was welcome. Oh well', Jack thought. "Hey! What gives?", Tidus asked, confused. "You and Jack aren't Guardians yet. The two of you are to stay here", Lulu said. "We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?", Yuna said, looking embarrassed. The elevator went down after she said that. Tidus snorted at this. "Oh, sure. Soon. Like 'tomorrow' soon, I'll bet!", he said. "Don't worry too much about it, Tidus. I think they'll be fine where they're heading", Jack replied. "You're probably right", Tidus responded.

They had been waiting by the platform for about five minutes when two familiar faces appeared before them. "Already we get guests", Jack noted. The two familiar faces turned out to be Dona and Barthello. "Where's Yuna?", the summoner asked. Tidus gestured over to the platform. "And why are you two not with her?", Dona asked. "We're not full-fledged Guardians yet", Tidus replied. The hunter nodded in agreement. "Not full-fledged Guardians, you say?", the summoner asked.

That was when Jack noticed that the summoner wore a smirk on her face. Before he could use that knowledge to his advantage, though, he saw Tidus get shoved onto the platform by Barthello. "Hey! What's the big deal?", Tidus asked. Right as he said that, the platform began descending. As for Jack, well, he had more than a simple shove. Despite the hunter dropping into his Stonewall stance, he was overpowered by Barthello rather easily. "What?!...", the hunter shouted out of confusion as the large muscled man picked him up, and threw him as hard as he could in the direction of the platform. A yelp of pain was heard from Jack when he slammed hard into the wall, prompting Barthello to smirk. "Just a little game", was Dona's reply just before the platform descended out of earshot.

"Curses!", Jack uttered when he landed on the platform. As if getting thrown hard into a wall wasn't painful enough, Barthello was actually strong enough to literally break the wall segment that the hunter was thrown at. After he landed, the piece of the wall that was hit broke off. Needless to say, the wall's landing hurt Jack pretty harshly. "The one time you don't want a wall to break on you!" the hunter cursed bitterly after taking that hit. Tidus offered a potion to help with the pain. The hunter, although perhaps a bit rudely, accepted the offer, and his back was feeling better.

After a couple seconds, the platform reached the bottom level. "This is bad, really bad!", Tidus said afterwards. He jumped up and down, but the platform refused to budge. "Come on! Go back up!", Tidus commanded. Again, the platform did not budge. "No use, Tidus. We're gonna be found out regardless of what we do. We may as well just get it over with", was Jack's reply. "If we're fortunate, the people who find us might understand. In the meantime, if that wall segment was damaged enough to fall...", he added. Tidus was surprised at that. "How are you going to get up there to check the damage?", he asked. "Very carefully", was the hunter's reply.

And very carefully, it was. At least, the wall-jumping part, anyway. The part where Jack bumped his head on the ceiling of the secret room and landed sitting was not so careful. Thankfully, the pain wasn't life-threatening. While in the secret room, the hunter did find two chests, one holding another Life Vessel, and another holding what appeared to be part of a necklace. 'Now who would hide something like this in here?', Jack thought. That was when he recognized that part. "Hold on... was Alucard here before?", he asked silently. The hunter saw Alucard wear that part on his necklace. But why would he take that part and hide it here?

The answer was found when his own necklace shined brightly. Curious, Jack tried putting the piece near his necklace. As if by magic, it suddenly became one with his necklace. Instead of just a golden chain with a lightning bolt, it was now a golden chain with a green orb around said lightning bolt. Afterwards, the hunter dropped down from the secret room, having explored it completely. "Well, that was mostly an empty room. Oh well. Let's get this part over with. The sooner, the better", the hunter said. Tidus nodded and the pair went into the Cloister of Trials.

Jack was right about them being found out inevitably, for after the pair explored the Cloister of Trials, solving them in the process, they entered a room with strange, glowing runes, and were found out immediately. The people who found them? They had a look of shock or outrage. "Whoa whoa whoa!", a familiar voice yelled out of confusion. It turned out to be Wakka. "It was Dona and that musclehead man!", Tidus replied. The hunter nodded. "She had Barthello shove Tidus onto the platform, and throw me into a wall so hard, it broke off", he added.

Lulu sighed at those words. "Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences...", the black mage said. "Consequences?", Jack asked, out of confusion. "She could be excommunicated", the blitzer answered, shaking his head. Jack silently cursed Dona and Barthello. It was by their own hands that the hunter and Tidus were thrown into the Cloister of Trials to begin with! Regardless, the two blondes muttered sorry. "So what's in there anyway?", Tidus asked, looking at the doors. "The Fayth, remember?", was Wakka's reply. Tidus nodded.

"What is this Fayth?", Jack asked, though still tinted with pain. "The Fayth are people who willingly gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls from their bodies", Lulu answered. Tidus looked shocked at this. "Doesn't sound very nice", he noted. "They live forever, encased in statues. It is not until a summoner beckons them through praying with all their heart for a way to defeat Sin that the souls of the Fayth emerge again. And thus, an Aeon is formed", the black mage continued.

The group took a good look at the room, calmed by the hymn of... something. It sounded like it reverberated off the walls of the room, though. "All that is in this room?", Tidus asked. Lulu nodded. "Well, hopefully this doesn't take too much longer. I'm beginning to get bored", Jack noted silently. His prayer was answered, however, as the far doors opened, revealing an exhausted Yuna. She fell to her knees, holding onto the door. Wakka, and Lulu ran up to her side, while Kimahri stood there, looking worried. Tidus looked as if he was in deep thought, while Jack smiled at the thought of her being there. If she came out that door, odds are she gained a new Aeon.

"Jack, Tidus! What are you two doing here?", Yuna asked. Tidus was brought out of his thoughts, but Jack, thankfully, was able to answer immediately. "Dona had Barthello shove Tidus onto the platform, and throw me into the back wall. The only response we got out of either of them was something about a 'little game'", the hunter replied. Yuna was shocked at this. "Why would they potentially excommunicate me?", she asked. Everyone in the room shrugged. They had no clue what would drive Dona to this.

"So, Yuna... would it hurt if I ask you to show the Aeon you gained?", Jack asked. There was no response from anyone in the room. "I'll take that as a no?", the hunter added. Still no response. "Great. I think I petrified everyone in here", he finished. As if on cue, everyone moved suddenly, causing Jack to jump a little. "Not right now, Jack. Maybe later", was Yuna's answer. "Well, can't say I didn't guess it. Let's get going, before you people give me any more jumpy moments", the hunter replied. 'Can't believe I let them actually jump me a little', he thought. He stared down monsters many times more menacing than the group. How could they get the jump on him?

* * *

><p>When the group returned from Kilika Temple, they found a crowd gathered at its door. They surrounded Yuna and began talking to her. They all had big smiles on their faces. The summoner was talking with them, smiling as she did so. Jack smiled at this. Though he expected a bit of a better welcome than he did after coming out of Castlevania just weeks before, he also didn't think fame was that important to him. "You seem to be a little lost", a voice called out, snapping the hunter back into reality. Turning, he found Lulu not far from him.<p>

"Lost in thought, yeah. Just thinking about home...", Jack answered. This prompted a look of surprise from the black mage before she shook her head. "So you still don't believe what I say... to be honest, I can't blame you... I, too, wish Dracula was just a legend, and not a horrible reality", the hunter added. Lulu shook her head at this. "No, I think your story is true. But do you think Tidus' story is?", she asked. Jack shrugged at this. "I wouldn't know. Personally, the only thing I've seen that his world shares in common with yours is blitzball. But then again, the two of us were brought here by Sin. I know not why, and quite honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if there even is a connection somewhere...", he answered.

The black mage nodded, as if in agreement. Before anything further could be said, Yuna had begun walking away from the crowd. They followed her, joined by the rest of the group, though Tidus eventually stopped for a moment. "Are... are you alright?", the summoner asked, concerned. "I... I don't know...", the star player admitted. This prompted a frown from Yuna. "What do you want to do?", she added. "To scream real loud", Tidus answered. 'Uh oh...', Jack thought as turned to look at the star player. Surely, he didn't just say that out loud, right? This prompted a giggle from the summoner as Tidus did exactly what he wanted to do. And that brought quite a bit of attention.

Which was rewarded with a slap to the back of Tidus' head by Jack. "Hey! What was that for?!", he called out. "Warn me next time. I prefer silence. Geez...", the hunter replied. That went without a response from the rest of the group, though Jack was pretty sure he just saw Lulu smirk at what happened. "And here, my family said I was the crybaby. Bet they're having a laugh now in Heaven", he mused silently. That surprised Yuna, though. "Crybaby? You seem a bit more... mature than that...", she pointed out. "Compared to the rest of the family that I've known, yeah, I was. A common trait among us is a quick temper. My temper is likened to that of my great-great-grandfather. It was down to his beloved witch to keep tabs on him practically all the time, or so I've heard", the hunter replied.

"But so far, we haven't seen your temper...", Yuna added. "To be fair, you haven't. But Tidus has. My temper flared when Dona had Barthello throw me into the back wall. And it broke down on me", Jack said. The summoner nodded, understanding now. No wonder there was some rubble on the platform when they were on their way out from the temple. Silence followed as the two followed their allies, having passed the area where Lord Ochu was bested in battle. "I want to ask you something, Yuna", the hunter added, catching her attention once more. "What is it?", she asked. Silence followed for a second."I want to ask you... if it is alright with you and your friends... if I tagged along as a guardian?", Jack said, speaking what was on his mind.

This prompted a blink and a gasp of surprise from the summoner. Eventually, she dared to look the hunter in the eye. That was when he realized that her eye colors were different. One was blue, and the other was green. This surprised him inside, though he didn't show it. "I honestly cannot answer that now. I would have to talk with Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri on this", Yuna finally admitted. Jack nodded, understanding. "I understand", he replied. That conversation, however, was interrupted by a sudden boom, and something hit the hunter's back.

And harshly, at that. This prompted a yelp mixed with pain and confusion from the hunter which caught everyone else's attention. "What!?...", he managed to call out. And then another pair of booms was sounded, and he was hit two more times. This prompted another yelp, this time full of pain. "Ok, that's it!", Jack shouted as he brought out his lightning whip and turned to face what was attacking him. It turned out to be three plant-like... things. Each had three separate heads that looked capable of spitting seeds. Before he could swing his whip, he took another attack straight to the face from the center plant monster.

By this point, rage coursed through every fiber of the hunter's being. Before anyone else had a chance to react, Jack gave out a yell of pure rage as he swung his whip at the center plant monster, sparks of lightning appearing around him as he did so. When the strike connected, the plant monster gave a yelp as it was overcome by numerous sparks of lightning before fading into small lights. Afterwards, the hunter was nearly doubled over, almost as if Death was near. Thankfully, he wasn't alone in the battle. Tidus, in an act of rage, did multiple cartwheels towards the leftmost plant before slamming his sword into it, dealing heavy damage. Kimahri charged at the same plant and finished it off.

The rightmost plant tried to take a shot at Jack in an effort to finish him off, but the star player had other plans, instead rushing to take the blow for him, much to the former's surprise. He seemed to take it with little trouble. Lulu retaliated with a spell of fire on the plant, weakening it considerably. The hunter, noticing the plant's weakness, took out his crossbow and fired a bolt at the creature, finishing it off as it exploded in flames before fading into more small lights. "Ach... man, that hurt...", Jack said afterwards as he dug into his tailcoat pockets, struggling to maintain his breath. After a few seconds, he managed to pull out a small vial of blue liquid that levitated in his hand.

"Wait!", Yuna called out as she began to cast a spell. Before long, most of the hunter's wounds had been healed, allowing him to have a much easier time breathing. "Thank you...", he said gratefully. Everyone else nodded as Jack put away his potion, thankful that he didn't have to use it then and there. After this, the group returned to traveling back to the docks. 'You know... Mother always said I had the potential to learn a few spells... maybe I should dedicate that to healing?', the hunter thought as this occurred. It was true. It was a lasting trend in the Morris clan. Each member of the clan would fall in love with one who was dedicated to the art of magic. His mother knew a fair share of magic, mostly healing and protection spells, but she was also capable in martial arts. Jack never saw her leave home without a pair of green gloves that each had the skull of a fire breathing monster.

Before long, everyone finally came to the docks, where there was a big boat awaiting its passengers. "A fun boatride? Where exactly are we headed?", the hunter asked. "We're heading to Luca. There is a blitzball tournament there", Yuna replied. "Blitzball tournament, eh?", Jack added. "Off to Luca, at last! The matches start as soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?", Wakka called out. Tidus nodded as he and the blitzer walked on board. The hunter hesitated somewhat, deciding on whether it was safe for him to come aboard or not. On one hand, Lulu didn't seem to like the idea of him accompanying them on their pilgrimage, and he wished to respect that.

Whatever the case was, it seemed that she was the only one who harbored such thoughts, as Kimahri lightly pushed him onwards. "Huh? Oh, sorry. My sincerest of apologies", Jack offered, only a little surprised. The cat-like being gestured to the boat. "Oh!", the hunter added. So he _was_, for the most part, expected to come with. Realizing this now, he walked on board, followed by Kimahri. Jack smiled lightly at the thought of being able to help out against Sin. Granted, he wasn't exactly welcome among the people he traveled with now, but if he had a choice between them or another group, he'd take his chances with the former.


End file.
